


First Date

by smilebackwards



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Date, M/M, Overprotective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny would laugh, but it would feel like police brutality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt _Danny always knew this day would come, and he'd promised he wouldn't freak out. Too bad Steve didn't make that promise._

Danny always knew this day would come. Grace is sixteen and has grown up as gorgeous as her mother. He's surprised she hasn't left a string of broken hearts by now, but he supposes the intimidation factor of her being the captain of the mathletes and the varsity soccer team's star forward, combined with the furious, ref-baiting shouts Rachel and Steve (habitually) and Danny (occasionally) hurl while sitting supportively on the bleachers at games, may be somewhat overwhelming to the average teenager admirer.

The doorbell rings and Grace shrieks down the stairs, "I'm not ready! Stall, Danno, stall!"

Danny rolls his eyes and opens the door. Adam Keiser (16, average grades, junior varsity running back, no criminal record) is standing on the porch, shifting uneasily. Danny gets the impression he might have been out there for a while before he got up the nerve to hit the bell. "Hi, Detective Williams. I'm Adam," he says shakily. Grace probably coached him to call Danny 'Detective' instead of 'Mr.' Danny thinks fondly. "Is Grace ready?"

"She'll just be a sec," Danny says. "Why don't you come in and have a seat."

Adam looks horrified. "Thank you, sir," he says bravely, but ultimately unconvincing.

Danny promised himself a long time ago that he wouldn't freak out over Grace's first date. He thinks he's done pretty well with limiting himself to the background check and opting not to give the traditional 'break my daughter's heart, I'll break your kneecaps' speech. Although, maybe it's wrong not to offer the kid fair warning.

Still, Adam probably doesn't need The Speech from Danny considering Steve has been cleaning his guns on the coffee table all evening and has just finished reassembling his Glock when Danny leads Adam into the front room. Steve's SIG-Sauer P226 and his Smith & Wesson 36 are spread out on the table with strategic artistry. The angle of the SIG seems to say, "I've killed a dozen men and all of them were smarter and faster than you." The revolver is surrounded with a cone of cold, heavy silence and fifteen loose rounds. To top it off, Steve is wearing a faded Navy SEAL t-shirt, the sleeves of which strain to hold in his arm muscles.

Danny would laugh, but it would feel like police brutality. "Do you want something to drink?" he asks Adam.

Danny watches Adam weigh the sudden dryness of his throat against the fact that Danny will be leaving him alone in the room with Steve for approximately 60 seconds. "I'm fine. Thanks," he rasps.

"I'll have a beer, if you don't mind, Danno," Steve says. Steve has never had issues with police brutality, Danny recalls, thinking of suspects dropped in shark tanks and held over waterfalls.

"Sure, babe," Danny says. Adam looks resigned to his fate.

Danny comes back from the kitchen with two beers and a bottled water. Steve has finished assembling the SIG and is extolling its virtues with regard to felling a moving target. Adam gulps the proffered water desperately, eyes huge. Danny thinks he can see the kid's pulse jumping in his neck.

Luckily, before Adam has an aneurysm, Grace floats down the stairs in blue sundress. Adam's eyes snap to her immediately and he smiles widely, suddenly oblivious to the gun half-trained on him. Danny thinks maybe he'll do.

Adam springs up from the couch and meets Grace at the bottom of the staircase. Grace smiles at him and comes over to Danny to say goodbye. He checks discreetly to make sure that she has her can of mace on her keyring.

"Don't worry, Danno," Grace says, tipping onto her toes to give him a peck on the cheek. "I'll make sure Adam gets home on time. Steve promised to take me to the shooting range in the morning."

Danny can hear Adam gulp from four feet away. He brushes a lock of Grace's hair out of her eyes so he can kiss her forehead. "Have a good time, monkey," he says. "Danno loves you."

 


End file.
